Late one night, In Russia's House
by Dreamingdarkdesigns
Summary: In which Ivan stumbles across a strange scene. Rated for Voyeurism/sex/masturbation. Hell if I know what Genre it is. xD Surprise pairing, Da!


I claim no rights to Axis Powers Hetalia. Rated for Voyeurism/sex/masturbation. ENJOY.

* * *

Russia didn't watch them on purpose. It was their fault the door had been left open slightly.

It was a cold winter night, and Russia couldn't sleep, as usual. He had pulled himself from bed, donning his pants, shirt, gloves, coat, and even his scarf, even though he only planned to journey to the other side of his large home, with intentions of curling up in front of the fire with a bottle of vodka.

Fully dressed, he left his room, and turned down the corridor. It was even colder here, than his bedroom. He didn't seem affected much, even though his breath was practically visible in the air.

He wasn't sure what had attracted his attention at first. Maybe the column of lamplight created by an open door. Or maybe it was the noises, odd noises, foreign noises. It sounded like… pants, and gasps? Whatever it was, Russia's steps slowed as he approached the slightly open door.

The light from inside the room cast itself up on the opposite wall of the hallway, the movement from within caused the light to dance, shifting and changing. An overwhelming sense of curiosity washed over him, as he reached the door.

What he saw took a few seconds to process, confusing Russia greatly. The bedroom belonged to Russia's little sister Belarus, but she wasn't the only one in the room tonight. He couldn't tell where one body began, and the other ended, but he recognized the male almost immediately. Lithuania.

He didn't understand, at first he couldn't comprehend it. What was Liet doing in his sisters room at this hour? Why was he… Russia's eyes widened in realization and Anger washed over him. What gave Lithuania the right to touch Belarus. (Or was it the other way around?)

They were both his, damn it. Everyone was going to become one with RUSSIA. He'd expect that Lithuania and Belarus would be the two individuals who understood that the most. He clenched his hands into fists, digging his nails into the palms of his gloved hands.

Russia wanted to look away, but morbid fascination kept his gaze. He was confused by the way Liet touched Belarus, as if she were the most precious thing in the world. Confused by the way Belarus' blue eyes watched her lover, her delicate long fingered hands sliding over Lithuania's body.

A shiver ran through his body, and he placed a hand on the door frame to steady himself. If he closed his eyes, he could hear their pants and moans, and it stirred up strange feelings in his lower abdomen.

He opened his purple eyes, to see Bela and Liet locked in a passionate kiss. The hand on the door frame tightened until the knuckles, hidden inside the glove, were white. Bringing his free hand to his lips, he bit down on the dark brown fabric, pulling his hand free of the glove.

Russia lowered his hand, slipping it inside his coat, and unzipping his pants. He wrapped his long fingers around his arousal. He was surprised that he was already hard, and his knees nearly buckled under him after just a few strokes. His grip on the door frame held him up, as he leaned heavily on it, eyes fixed on Belarus and Liet as his hand stroked his cock, faster and faster.

His thoughts jumped from place to place, scattered and frenzied. Things that, at a different moment in time, would disturb him for even imagining. Belarus and Liet were intertwined now, a tangled mass of body parts. Belarus clutched a handful of bedding in her hand, as her back arched. Lithuania slid his hand into hers, lacing their fingers and pressing sweet kisses to Bela's skin.

As his hand feverishly continued to stroke his cock, Russia wondered what Bela's lips tasted like. He was well aware of how Liet tasted. He was like a drug, an addiction… All of a sudden, Russia wouldn't mind running his hands through Bela's beautiful pale hair, and claiming her lips in a possessive kiss.

A thought occurred to him that almost made him pause, but the positively euphoric feeling and the adrenaline in his veins only spurred him on. How often had these two done this? How long had they been sneaking around behind his back? Was this the first time? It would be the last. Or would it? Russia bit back a moan, as he released his seed into his hand.

His breathing was ragged and tired, and he staggered back, away from the door. Pressing his back against the opposite wall, Russia smirked, bringing has hand to his lips, licking away the salty substance. He'd have to punish Liet tomorrow. But not bad enough to deter Liet from doing this again, who knows? Maybe Russia would join in next time.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, Comrades, Leave a Review, da? kolkolkolkolkol D


End file.
